User talk:Lordranged7/Archive4
Roleplay ! Well, I have waited until you have archived your talk page. Wich characters ? uum, wich character would you like to be ? SnowyBoy₰ 10:18, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, I can be Fubuki, Yukimura, Fei, Beta, Shuu, Tenma, Shinsuke, Kariya, Endou,... But only GO characters so: Fei, Yukimura, Beta, Shuu, Tenma, Shinsuke, Kariya... You can choose if you want. SnowyBoy₰ 10:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Then I choose Fei Rune XD SnowyBoy₰ 10:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) OoO well it's complicate XD Okay: Start Roleplay ☺ Hello, I am new here. My name is Fei Rune ^^ And you what's your name ? I met a lot of Raimon players, but, you, it is the first time that I speak with you. I am here to help you and all your teammates ! El Dorado is an evil organisation. Your help is needed ! End Roleplay ☺ Well, please, I hope you aren't Beta XD SnowyBoy₰ 10:37, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Start Roleplay: I come from...from...Europe ? :/ Well, and your name is ? A, is it Kariya ? I heard this name, yeah... Kariya, no ? End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 10:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Start Roleplay: You are...THE SHINDOU TAKUTO !!! O_O Tenma spoke a lot about you ! He said that you are the perfect midifielder, and a good musician. Then, I can say that I come from the future ! 200 years ! End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 10:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Well, like you I am a midfielder but I prefer Forward so, I play as a forward. It's weird, Tsurugi always look at me, and he's always angry ! Is he Jealous ? Because I'm a forward and Tenma speak a lot with me ? I don't understand... And yeah, I come from future. I used the Inazuma Caravan. Wandaba is also here. Did you meet him ? End Roleplay Yeah it is ! =D SnowyBoy₰ 11:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Yeah maybe. Yep, our caravan can fly. It's awesome for you but it's normal for me. No No no no no no !!!!! Don't call him "BEAR" !!! He hates this surname !! Call him Clark Wonderbot (full name) or, like me, Wandaba =D Do you have a keshin ? End Roleplay Yeah, sometimes. But it's funny. SnowyBoy₰ 11:20, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Lordranged, I have to go to the pool with my cousins. I'm sorry but I will be here tonight. Sorry and thanks for the talk. Bye, Tot ziens ! SnowyBoy₰ 11:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay ^^ Hello !! Roleplay: Okay, you can call him Wonderbot and yeah it's great. O_O you have a keshin. Can you make it armed ? End Roleplay Yeah pool was funny. I am late.... SnowyBoy₰ 20:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) XD Okay. Roleplay: Good ! Well, .......n-......n..n.nn.nnn........NO ! =S I haven't a keshin =S End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 20:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Okay. Sometimes, I feel the keshin aura... Maybe I can have a keshin. Kirino ? Why do you ask me that ? Are you in love with her ? End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 20:54, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I know XD Fei thought that Kirino was a girl. Roleplay: OMG O_O !!! You said " HIM " ???!!! Oups, I am sorry. Please forget that. O_O I never speak with Kirino, with HIM,... I am going to talk with her, uh HIM !!! O_O End Roleplay Well, I like Kirino but, OMG, why does he look like a girl. Why ? The funny chapter ? SnowyBoy₰ 21:06, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Level-5 >< A okay. Roleplay: Yeah I saw him, that's the reason why I thought he was a girl. Daisuke-Chrono Stone said that you have to fuse with Nobunaga's aura. Really ?! End Roleplay OMG Shindou is ugly with Nobunaga's aura ! SnowyBoy₰ 21:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC) REALLY SCARY !! XD Roleplay: Yeah I have seen him, but I didn't meet him. Are you frightened at the thought of having to merge with Nobunaga ? End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 21:27, August 12, 2012 (UTC)